I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wrapping machine and, more specifically, to a wrapping machine for paper and plastic packing that attaches a banding PET wrapper closely on the surface of the paper or plastic packing; the vacuum pump connecting to the plastic wrapping fixture having small holes sucks air out, the air goes out through the small holes of the plastic wrapping fixture and the crevices on the packing boxes to have the PET wrapper with back glue attach closely on the surface by the shape of the packing boxes.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the plastic wrapping on the paper and plastic packaging has two common ways: smearing or sprinkling; however the known methods has some drawbacks: the smearing or sprinkling might introduce uneven apertures on the surface of plastic, the food packaging with such wrapping might not have good waterproof and grease-proof effect, such method can not meet the requirement of food or beverages; the plastic wrapper and packaging do not have glue to fasten, the plastic wrapper might fall off easily to influence the quality of contents; the material of the plastic wrapper normally are polypropylene (PP), oriented polypropylene (OPP), oriented polystyrene (OPS), poly ethylene (PE); polyethylene terephthalate (PET) is no seen as wrapper, therefore the known packing are only available for low temperature storage, and not able to be heated in high temperature, especially in oven.
The known packing technology based on above description, the major drawback is the airtight is not good enough that causes water and oil permeation, none of these products can be placed into oven for baking; none of the banding type plastic wrapper with back glue machine for packing are available in the market.